Paradise is Flawed
by Devilauthor14
Summary: A hair disaster, a missing cake, cynical friends and a waiting room of nargles; is the happiest day of Hermione’s life set to be ruined? !Dramione! Birthday present for Broken-Snow.X


Author's note: I don't ship Dramione usually, I never have read any and I haven't written any other than this extremely short drabble for a friend's challenge so this is totally new ground to me and I wasn't sure where to start. It is a good friend of mine's birthday and this is what she wanted and so I here it is. It was supposed to be a one-shot but looking at the plan it was going to be very long so I decided to make it a short fic, it will probably be about a three-shot. I really hope you enjoy it, please review!

Happy Birthday, Zoe! (BrokenSnow.X) I really, really hope you like this!

Paradise is Flawed.

"Do you want it up, like this-" The hair specialist demonstrated (causing Hermione to wince slightly at the sharp jerk) "or like this?" (Cue another sharp jerk).

"Erm…neither?" Hermione offered. Seeing the hair specialists affronted face she quickly added. "I mean, they're both nice but I don't look like me."

"You said you wanted to look pretty." The specialist grumbled.

Hermione gasped at the insult but didn't get into an argument about it, she didn't want to get into a fight with anyone today. She forced herself to think about her Draco, his beautiful white-blonde silky hair, his piercing eyes, his strong arms around her. The anger and tension left her and a smile crept onto her face. Today she was marrying her prince, nothing could ruin that.

"Can I just have it down please? Just so it is flowing over my shoulders?" Hermione asked politely.

"Fine!" The specialist snapped, attacking Hermione's hair viciously, causing her to bite her lip hard to stop a squeal of pain.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny who was sat on a bureau, swinging her legs idly and flicking through a bridal magazine. She looked up and smirked when she felt Hermione's eyes on her. It looked like Hermione had managed to pick out the worst-tempered hairdresser ever!

"Well, it looks boring. You can't have all this bland brown!" The hairdresser snapped, and before Hermione had time to protest she dumped a big glob of green hair dye on her chocolate curls.

"What are you doing!? I don't want it dyed!" Hermione jumped off of her chair, well, tried to, a hand quickly yanked her back down again.

"Now look what you made me do!" The hairdresser griped.

"What! What have you done!!!??" Hermione began to panic instantly.

The hairdresser didn't reply, she just firmly grabbed Hermione's neck and yanked her head over the sink (eliciting a yelp) and began to pour freezing water over her head and down her neck.

"What have you done!" Ginny yelped, setting the magazine aside and rushing over.

"What has she done!!?" Hermione demanded, the hairdresser letting her sit back up at last.

"Well, I'm done here….congratulations. Have a nice day." The hair dresser sniffed and made a hasty retreat, far too hasty for Hermione's liking.

"You can't just leave her like this!" Ginny yelled after her angrily.

"Leave me like what!?" Hermione was very close to having a heart attack.

A bang signified the hairdressers exit and a hysterical Hermione was left staring at Ginny's white, terrified face.

"W-w-w-what-"

In silence Ginny simply handed her a mirror and covered her ears as Hermione let out a deafening scream.

"What has she done to my hair!?! How could you let her do that to me! My hair is….is…is ruined!"

Ginny gulped. "I kinda like it green, it's….it's…different."

"It's awful! I look awful!"

"But look at how your curls are flowing around your shoulders, you wanted that, right?"

"I wanted it brown!"

Ginny looked back at her, mirroring her expression completely. She had no idea what to say to her best friend, the bride-to-be.

A sudden bang echoed around the room and Hermione and Ginny both sat up hopefully, maybe the hairdresser had come back with a miracle solution?

But it was a laughing, messy raven-black haired man that was stumbling into the room.

"Yeah I know! And so I went and-" Harry froze as Hermione came into view, his words and laughter dying in his throat.

"You went and?" A second man burst into the room, hastily fastening his tie as he went. His mouth dropped open as his eye fell on Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Malfoy.

"What have you done to your hair?" He exclaimed.

"No offence Hermione, but I kinda liked it how it was before." Harry added, dropping a bag on the floor and walking around Hermione as if to take her in from all sides.

"I bet Malfoy told her to do this! Make her dye her hair a Slytherin colour just to piss me off." Ron snapped.

"Of course Draco didn't tell me to do this! You think I allow people to just order me around? That…that…hair specialist did it!" Hermione all but shrieked.

"Well, you look awful!" Ron snapped back.

"As tactful as ever, Ron!" Ginny retorted, giving her elder brother a shove. "Why don't we use magic to turn it back to brown?"

"Because when you use the colour-changing spell on hair it can have the side effect of making your hair fall out! I'm not getting married bald!" Hermione sobbed.

"Why don't you call the place you booked her from and ask them to sort it out?" Harry suggested.

Hermione stared at him for a full minute, causing Harry to shuffle his feet uncomfortably wondering what he had done to offend her now.

"That…is a good idea." Hermione said at last, shock filling her statement causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Always the element of surprise that I might actually have a brain." Harry grumbled.

"Let's not go too far, I never said you had a brain." Hermione joked, more light-hearted now she thought she had a solution.

"It was a muggle place, by the name of… ' Handsome Hair House'. Here's the number." Ginny passed her the scrap of paper (which she had taken out of Hermione's wedding planner which she had labouredly put together over the last year and stood at about 30cm thick.)

Hermione took it gratefully and dialled the number quickly.

"Hello? This is Hermione Granger, I had an appointment….yes, she turned up…that's not what I am ringing about. I am not happy with the service I received…what do you mean, can I describe her? Can't you just look it up in the appointment book?…of fine, she was blonde, quite short, foul temper…oh, her name was Sunny, how ironic…can you please send me someone else who will fix this? What do you mean next week, I'm getting married today!"

The phone was slammed back down and a teary Hermione flung herself into Ginny's arms. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"It…erm.. .didn't go well then?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"I cannot get married with green hair!" Hermione sobbed.

"I think it looks quite…individual." Harry attempted.

"You dye yours green and then say that!" Hermione yelled back.

Harry sank down into a chair. "But you can't call off the wedding now! It's far too late! How do you think Mal-Draco would feel."

"Maybe it's a sign, it's a sign you shouldn't marry that jumped up little ferr-" Ron put in.

"Don't you dare say ferret!" Hermione yelped, drawing herself up to her full height and releasing Ginny from the death hold. "I love Draco and if you haven't got over that yet then you are a selfish, immature bas-"

"You love him, right?" Harry put in.

"Obviously!" Hermione turned her death ray onto Harry who looked slightly frightened but nevertheless, continued. "Well then, today you're going to show him that without a doubt, and to do that you don't need to have a certain colour hair, do you?"

Hermione burst into tears again.

"I haven't upset you, have I? I didn't mean to…I was just-" Harry looked at Ginny helplessly.

"You're r-r-right!" Hermione spluttered. "I'm going to marry Draco today even with green hair."

"Then why are you crying?" Ron asked, his scowl returning. His hope that the wedding would not be pulled off was starting to die.

"Because I'm going to look awful on the wedding pictures!" Hermione wept.


End file.
